A. Specific Aims: The Administration Core will provide oversight and Administrative, Biostatistics and Clinical Research support for the projects and cores that comprise the Host Defense Regulation and Viral Oncogenesis Program. The goal of the Administration Core is to monitor the activities of the program components and facilitate communication and collaborations among the participants of this program project application. The specific aims of the Administrative Core areas follow: 1) To provide administrative oversight and support for the projects and cores 2) To facilitate communication and collaboration among investigators by coordinating all program project meetings including Internal and External Advisory Boards meetings 3) To provide budgetary and fiscal management 4) To provide biostatistics support for design, implementation and interpretation studies proposed 5) To provide clinical research support for the clinical components of the program project RELEVANCE (See Instructions): The Administration core will assist the POl projects with the experimental design and data analysis, data storage and clinical management needed to support the specific aims of the various projects. The benefit to overall public health is elucidation of mechanism of ATLL development and possible improved treatments.